Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it
by Beautiful.Disaster98
Summary: My names Sarah Black , I'm 17 years old and the long lost daughter of Renesmee and Jacob Black . Yes I do mean long lost daughter seeing as my parents put me up for adoption when I was 3 . But now I'm back and running from my fucked up tragic life and hoping I can Forget my past completely , But you know what they say those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it ...
1. Chapter 1

My names Sarah Black , I'm 17 years old and the long lost daughter of Renesmee black and Jacob Black . Yes I do mean long lost , meaning as they put me up for adoption years ago when I was 3 , But now I'm back . I moved from Mystic Falls , West Virginia to Forks Washington . I moved to get away from everything , to out run my past and never look back no matter what happens . My decision to move to Forks was randomly picked , as seeing I just clicked on a random state in my GPS system , Right after I got out of the funerals . My life has always been hard , I've always been alone in a way other than having my younger brother and sister ; Elena and Jeremy and my friends Tyler , Matt , Damon , Caroline , Bonnie and Stephen but they were gone , forever all because of me. "No! stop thinking about that you're moving away for a reason and that's to get away from your past , not rethink it all! " I scolded myself mentally , with In 3 hours I'll hit my designation and I'll be able to start my whole life over again or what's left of my life I mean , Hopefully ...


	2. Thoughts

After 3 hours I finally hit my destination , Forks . I was able to scrap up enough money to buy a little 3 bedroom 2 story house , Right in the middle of the borderline between La push and Forks. I had 2 days to unpack I have to start school monday at Forks High and afterwords start my new job at a little store in La push . I wasnt very motivated , but I parked my car in front of my little house and took a step back to take a good look at it. It was a decent house , in the front yard it had two willow trees standing on each side of the house titling over to cover part of the two windows on the second floor . I had a couple of rose bushes lined againest the side of the house and a few tiger lillys growing along on the front side by the little tiny openes porch. The house it self was painted a white fading color that was chipping off in random places and the the roof looked like it had some bad spots here and there but other than that the house looked perfect at least for me it did . Once I stepped inside I took note on where each room was , like regular houses the living room was the first thing you walked into then it had a tiny hallway leading into the kitchen and right before the hallway to the kitchen it had the stairway to the second floor . Two rooms where right beside each other and the other caty corned from them was directly next to the bathroom . I quickly decide I'd get the room with the window over looking everything and that room was the one by the bathroom . I put my suitecases down and started to get unpacked .

Two and a half hours later I had everything unpacked and put where I wanted it .Having nothing other to do I sat down on the seat pressed againest my window and started studying the forest . Everything was so green here , there was no color other than the grey/blackish sky which was still raining . This place was like an Alien planet but even if so I could still somewhat see the beauty of it , But of course I've always thought that nature was beautful and here it had an eerie effect to it . I started to let my mind wonder and before I realzied it I started to think about Elena and how she would have loved it here , she has always loved the rain especially when it was by the forest . I wish she could be here to see it , but she'll never be able to because shes gone , their all gone and it was all my fault.. "Stop it Sarah ! Dammit can't you do anything right? stop thinking about it! You came here to forget your past ! " I yelled at myself mentally i was being a dumbass and needed to focus other things . So i started to think about school , I wasnt really afraid to start nor was I nervous . Ive always been used to people staring and talking about me because of my scar . My scar is on the left side of my face it starts right below my eyebrow all the down through my eye to the tip of my nose , its completely noticeable theres no use of hiding it . But then again he made it to where i could always see it , a reminder for my actions and a reminder of what could happen . I shuderred and then all my old memories started to invade my mind and I started to feel that sharp stabbing pain in my chest the made me want to curl up in ball and make it stop . I took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away , I turned over and looked at my alarm it read 2 A.M . Well i thought to myself better try and get some sleep . I threw my shoes off crawled under the covers and hoped that i'd have peaceful dreams .


	3. Visitor

I woke up around 6 A.M with a throbbing headache. I fixed my bed and went into the bathroom to get some pain killers and freshen up a bit . I took 3 pills out of the bottle and swallowed them whole and then started splashing water on my face , I turned around to face the full length mirror on the bathroom door . I started to study my reflection , I had long jet black curly hair that went to my waist , My skin was a tanned color and my eyes were like a bright neon green and I had a beautiful face even with my scar . I was exactly 5 ft 12 inches , And for my height I looked extremely thin but I had just enough skin to have great womanly curves , I also had toned feminine muscles and abs from where I did kick boxing , Track and work out everyday .For someone as small as me I had a Nicki Minja butt and I currently were a double D , My boobs and butt have always bothered me because of there size . Other people think I'm crazy to not like my body , they said I looked like one of those perfect swimsuit models and everyone would die to have the body I have . Of course I get a lot of unwanted attention from the guys and that just makes it worse . Oh and did I mention my body was almost covered all the way in Tattoos? yeah those are kinda like a addiction to me and I can't stop myself from getting more . Most people find me intimidating because of the scowl always on my face , My tattoos , My scar , My height and the fact that I can be a complete bitch . Pushing my thoughts away , I decided to go back down stairs and go get a bowl of cereal and lay down and watch the history channel and eventually I dooze off...

I was woken up with knocking at my door , I jumped and went to answer it . Standing at the door was a short woman with shoulder length reddish/brown hair holding a pan and had a ass eating grin on her face , before I could say anything she started to speak " Hello I'm Sue Clearwater , I heard you were moving in close to the Rez and thought I'd make you Welcome to the neighbor hood brownies " Shoving the brownies to me and sticking out her hand , I quickly shook it and said " Hi its nice to meet you Sue , I'm Sarah Gilbert" I decided to use my adoptive last name instead of my natural born one , I dont trust people at all and I rather them not know anything about me. " Well sarah theres a Bonfire down on the beach tonight if you liked to come , your more than welcome" I thought it over for a second , I glanced at sue and her go happy smile and decided that there wouldnt be any harm on going for a little bit ." Sure I'd love to go when does it start? " , " Okay fanastic the bonfire starts at 8:30 and just so you know now theres going to be a lot of pale people and big tan men there , some people are intimidated but don't worry there harmless" It took me a second to process it " Oh uh ok then i'll see you there bye " "Bye sarah ! oh and remeber wear shorts and a short sleved shirt its going to be hot tonight" I nodded my head and shut the dorr behind me. Well that was quite interesting , I better go get ready and than my mind started to wonder on how interesting the rest of my night would be .


End file.
